


Lucky

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Depression, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Intrusive Thoughts, Love Notes, M/M, Make up sex, Mouth Fucking, Riding, Secret Relationship, Slight Voyeurism, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome, Top!Stephen, aftersex cuddles, bottom!Rob, bottom!Stephen, double teaming, no girlfriends/no wives, polygamous relationship, power bottom!Billy, proposal, reassuring words, sensitive!Stephen, top!Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melstiel4real](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melstiel4real/gifts).



Doubt danced at a damaged mind as impatience settled in beside it, for even though there was a rumor of being unable to commit to keeping a relationship for long, the drummer had finally found one worth such effort, dedicated dutifully to keeping it a secret between the two members who remained oblivious to the fact that there was a romance between the band. Tears of joy had pricked at brown bulbs of sight when the black haired male had accepted taking it to the next level, marveling at how responsive both bodies were as innocently sleeping beside each other had escalated, over-stimulated and exhausted even as senses were returned to, remembering fondly at how startled the lead guitarist had been upon being awoken to a lump of fur curled in the middle of a ruffled comforter. It was another of the many reasons why Stephen had fallen so easily in love with the other, for previous conquests had not taken it kindly, yet he warmly welcomed the feline with softened strokes while quieted vibrations emitted in return. 

“You know, Lucky, I was the first one your dad called when he found you,” Billy murmured, a peck pressed into slightly disheveled strands as his partner began to fully awaken, “I’ll never forget how excited he was over bringing you home.”

The story would be recounted fondly as both began to clean up from the night before, bruised and bitten flesh hidden behind layers of fabric, collars cocked in order to hide hickies placed without thought in visible areas. Technical goodbye kisses exchanged in order to suffice the couple until privacy could be returned to, the slightly younger one would leave first in order to arrive at the studio earlier than everyone else, for every gathering began with a note in the drum set’s seat weighed down by a single rose. Teasing usually followed after it was read entirely, and although it left a less than reputable reputation due to not being signed with a name it never failed to lift lowered lips.

For the first time, the folded paper attached to a copper cymbal was transferred to a pocket without being looked at, as it seemed that the presumably perfect pair were falling apart. During the entire car ride not a word was spoken between them partly because the leader of the group was positioned in between them, yet multiple messages sent were ignored, which caused the percussionist to remain silent even as he sat alone, threatening tears blinked away as another presence entered the room on unmistakably light footsteps akin to his beloved pet.

“Did you get my note?” Billy asked in a normally happy tone, a gentle hand hovering along the small of the slightly bent back producing a flinch, “Babe, talk to me.”

“Just… give me some space? We’ll talk after the show.”

“Of course.” 

Heart sinking at the soft smooch received to whitened stubble, the circular piece of metal became harder to ignore now that it would not be needed, yet dealing with getting it refunded would have to wait until the return home as a mind was cleared to focus on performing even if it meant that one of them was slowly becoming a stranger, each beat of the instrument echoing in his chest. 

It seemed an eternity until the final song was played, yet relief was felt as the opportunity to disappear behind an enveloping curtain was taken as the slightly crumpled sheaf was removed from a back pocket, a single tear staining the middle of the curled script explaining that the only reason the dirty texts were left unanswered was to protect their shared secret. 

_Stevie,_

_I know you’re only two seats away, but it feels like we’re worlds apart especially since you won’t even look at me. If I did something I hope you’ll forgive me, I can’t stand the thought of losing the light of my life._

_Love you,_

_B._

“Idiot.” he berated personally, stuffing the piece of paper back before nearly running around the surrounding area in order to locate the author of it, yet as each crowded room proved futile for each band member interrogated did not have an answer hopes sunk even lower. It took bravery to have even initialed since privacy was not certain, for the handwriting was unmistakably identifiable if it fell into the wrong hands.

Footsteps fell heavily like the wounded heart barely beating, sickened at the notion of a warped view on reality tainting him into an unlovable being as it dangled someone desirable just out of reach in the cruelest manner, yet it would be a lie if it surprised him at this point. Door unlocked, the assigned room was entered, a figure illuminated by a lone lamp lit went unnoticed until watering eyes fell on the missing male, nearly tripping as the man was approached, lips locked together feverishly, “Billy, I’m sorry.”

“Whatever for, my love?” 

“I jumped to conclusions and thought the worst.”

“You know I’d never purposefully ignore you, I love you too much for that.” the younger one reminded, pulled in closely by strengthened arms as salivated slits reconnected roughly in desperation, for the lightly voiced male came as a priority above oxygen, distracted by the scent breathed in while a hand attempted to snake down to touch a neglected body part, both taken aback at firm fingers encircling the thinned wrist before the target could be reached.

“Did I do something wrong?” Billy questioned, trying to cover up a slight breaking in the boyish voice, confusion clearly seen reflecting in the dark blue bulbs of sight since it was unlike either of them to deny an act of intimacy.

“No, baby, I just want to ask a simple question first.”

“Oh? What might that be?”

“I’ve had an idea for a while, but it really calls for two people.”

“Well, I’d be happy to help with whatever it might be.”

“You’re the only one who’s been able to capture mine and Lucky’s hearts,” Stephen stated, fishing for the acquired accessory, “I want you to stay with us, so will you marry me?” 

“A thousand times yes,” he responded, gleefully grinning as the silver sliver slipped into place, wasting no time as thumb and forefinger closed around a zipper, dragging it down incredibly slow while belt loops were yanked on to remove the only restricting layer, “Let me make it up to you.”

Accepting such an offer, a bottom lip was chewed as the head of his cock was lapped at while tongue tip dug into the leaking slit relentlessly, one hand steadying jostling hips as the other wrapped around the thickened base, mushroomed head sucked into an invitingly warm mouth, gasping as foreskin was gently nipped. Relishing in the slight pain, half-lidded eyes dared to look down at the other, nearly coming undone at the suddenly absent appendage on his pelvis fondling tightened testicles, yet the chance to take control came as tiny thrusts were timed to the slight suctioning, assaulting the back of an unprotected throat as the attack was met with a defensive swallowing once a nose buried into golden curls. Shuddering, fingernails dug into a concave shoulder to steady against the rising tide, a loudly protesting whine let out once a cold chill came into contact with the shuddering shaft, met with a slow wink.

“Get on the bed, Steve.”

“What if I don’t want to?” 

“We both know you can’t last the weekend without touching yourself, but I won’t help unless you do what I say, got it?”

“Yes sir…” he pouted, mattress dipping under added weight as it was laid on, head resting on a pile of padded pillows, a whine let out at the slight swatting away of a hand attempting to finish off the stiffly stimulated member, a clinking of copper catching attention while leather looped tightly around both wrists, tied to the headboard.

“You need to be kept in line since you’ve been a naughty boy,” the other spoke softly into the shell of an ear, hot breath causing him to twitch, “What if Rob saw those texts?”

“Didn’t think about it, w-wanted you. Still do.” 

“Punishment seems to be in order, wouldn’t you agree?” the other questioned, lithely landing onto the carpeted ground, mattress circled as a bedside table was rummaged through, buttoned shirt simply discarded on the way to an empty armchair tucked in a darkened corner as denim pooled onto the ground to reveal an absent layer of clothing, 

“How’s the view?”

“It’d be better if you’d get over here and fuck me.”

“All in good time.” 

Pain pierced the swollen shaft as an uncapped bottle echoed throughout the otherwise quieted room, pulling against the makeshift cuffs at cheeks spreading apart from afar as a single appendage glistened, the ring of muscle circled a few times before it was worked open. Drooling from both openings, tongue swiped over a bottom lip as the scene captivated entirely, a second digit added to scissor the sensitive orifice, strangled cries let loose once thighs were suddenly straddled, flattened palms placed on the smoothed stomach, “P-Please…”

“Are you going to behave?”

“Mhm!” 

“I’m not quite convinced that the entire lesson was learned,” the younger man admitted, leaning forward to lick a line down an exposed neck while claimed territory was marked, breath hitching at the sudden sound sending shockwaves throughout his entire body, “Gonna make you feel so good.”

“I’ll b-believe that when it h-happens.” 

Removed from the neck nestled into, a hand left from its stationed position to wrap around the thickened piece of flesh, lining up to ghost against the leaking tip, sinking down skillfully as the abdomen was clung onto while adjusting at an angle. Lifting back up to almost relinquish the hardened cock, the newly gained position was tested, a slight amount of speed accentuated by the slapping of skin, taut thighs trembling on either side as the dribbling dick was bounced on. Lost in the moment, it was almost forgotten that personal pleasure was also to be reached, fisting feverishly at the perky penis despite it not being quite enough, quivering profusely at passion sought.

“Come on, baby, you’ve got this,” Stephen coached encouragingly, sympathy felt as hips were rolled in an upward direction searching for the sweet spot that would send both over the edge, “I’ve got you.” 

Heat surged in a tidal wave, washing over once the sudden barrage of blows slammed into the pulsing prostate, voicing a mixture of not quite intelligible sounds as the surge summoned every muscle into a frenzy directed by loudened groans while a whitened surf washed over the pale beach beneath, a geyser gushing up into the overstimulated region in return, warmth spreading in every direction while the mess made was collapsed into without a care in the world.

“Oh, Stephen…” the other sighed, basking in the ecstasy achieved, unbinding his partner after it receded slightly, “How was it?”

“Honey,” the drummer started off, noses nuzzled together, warmed breath heaved heavily into both faces, hearts racing rapidly in an attempt to catch up, “You better be this   
dominating on our wedding night.” 

Beaming with pride, dilated pupils filled with love while the murky surface of another pair were stared into, the tranquil moment interrupted abruptly when an uncomfortable grunt sounded during a slight stretch, knots kneaded thoroughly until smoothed out, a trail of kisses placed against the slightly reddened skin, chin lifted up to lock lips, salivated serpents embraced for an instant before an unforeseen yawn breaking the constant contact, eyelids fighting to remain open as eyelashes fluttered in the breeze of an upcoming tiredness.

“Stevie, get some rest.” 

“All I want to do is look at you.”

“I’ll still be here when you wake up, I’d never leave my husband-to-be, especially when he needs me most.” 

Elated, giggles rose as arms pulled the male impossibly closer to a chest heaving heavily, for even though such a show had been performed only moments ago the usually gentle side returned in simple gestures; slightly crumpled bedspread pulled over as a flattened hand rested against an overworked organ beginning to slow down proving it to be a losing battle, finally falling victim to unconsciousness as three words lit a flame against the crushing darkness.

Fifteen undocumented minutes later, the dose was broken at a slight creak from tensed springs released as a weight lifted, reaching out blindly to stifle a rising panic that he had decided to leave after all, an opened door intensifying those fears of abandonment while blurred vision was blinked away to get one last look. Trying not to draw attention, an elbow was propped on to get a better view of the intruder, knuckle bit into once it was identified to be the leader of their band looking disheveled with a few curls sticking out of   
place. 

“I didn’t expect to see you here,” Rob started off, obviously taken aback as dilated pupils widened at the robe-cladded figure failing to hide the other still thought to be asleep, 

“Am I interrupting?”

“It’s not what it looks like, um...” 

Arms crossed over a barely buttoned shirt, he did not seemed entirely convinced as a succession of stammers were produced in an admirable display despite how each furthered a furrowed brow, creases deepening that longer to be smoothed out with firm presses of the lips; a knuckle was bitten down on to prevent a moan from littering the atmosphere, for even though the blond was committed those thoughts easily arose, cursing slightly around the bent bone as mouths melded. Realization slowly falling into place, a wounded wince took over, heartbroken in an instant at seeing how his partner refused to break away, conflicted while it only continued to carry on, air gasped for greedily, “Billy Goat…?” 

“Looks like the cat is out of the bag,” he relented, ushering the newcomer inside as the pile of discarded clothing was stepped over, “Looks like we’ve been caught, Steve.” 

“It’s kind of hard to ignore when you’re shouting each other’s names,” the singer stated, smirking as hands moved to slide a few buttons from designated holes, loosened tie pulled on by the percussionist as teeth clacked together, “In fact, I got off hearing you shout.” 

“Don’t believe you…” Stephen retorted, bucking into a wanton wrist twisting a half-hardened cock, thumbnail dragging down a fold of skin in order to spread a dollop of fresh precome around the heavy head. 

“Let me prove it to you.”

Agreeing with a groan, hands tugged on a loosened tie as a bare lap was climbed into, bright blue bulbs of sight staring intensely as the offending article of clothing released a well-muscled torso highlighted by tufts of hair clinging to a chest still slick with sweat, “I see you didn’t bother putting pants on.”

“Is that a problem?” he questioned, turning around, gyrating hips grinding into the folded limps as much needed attention was given to the guitarist, chaste constant contact discontinued in a quickened manner as a firm hand pumped lazily in order to tease the two, a mixture of both names called out, every sound milked for what it was worth while the edge was approached, objecting loudly when it was yanked off of the prepped phallus, wrists held in a bigger hand while familiar fabric tied tightly around, pushed down onto knobbed knees from behind as the youngest member secured the knot put into place.

“Didn’t think we’d let you off that easily, did you?” Stephen growled out in a slight southern drawl, waistband picked at playfully as the constricting cotton slid down further as it peeled away, “You’ll have to earn it.” 

“Will you hurry up already?”

“Can’t rush an art you know, especially when I’m taking in such a beautiful sight.” 

“Need you in me,” Rob mewled, testing the restraints as he pushed backward to initiate the release needed, falling over himself in the process, teeth biting into the blanket below   
in order to block a moan as a smack stung into an uplifted ass cheek, “Fuck me…”

“Oh, I will, and you won’t be able to walk right for a week.” 

Sliding easily into a stretched out orifice, thrusts rocked through the male at a slower than normal pace, hazel irises glancing over his partner pinned underneath the middle-aged one, smirking softly at a slight slurping sound heard above the fierce friction of flesh. Picking up speed, half-moon indents were left at each side in order to hold out against the buffeting barrage, for the person pressed between them refused to sit still as the back of a throat was assaulted by an accomplished artillery accepted by a chocked cry.

“More…” the musician pleaded, rutting into the root of a muffling mouth roughly, whining when follicles were forcefully yanked, exposing a well-defined neck as an incisor dug in,   
purpling bruise coloring a blank canvas. 

“Needy little slut.” 

“Mhm, what’re you going to do about it?” 

“This,” Stephen stated, stuttering as each stroke struck the sweet spot searched for, pounding into the puckered pink as a white-hot flash flared in the bottom of his belly, “Oh, Robbie…”

Seed spilling deeply inside, a muffled moan returned his focus to the male still laying underneath as an attempt to swallow every last drop of the sticky substance was tried for, a thin trail escaping past a mouth’s seamed threshold as it contrasted with the darkened facial hair, a strangled stutter coughed up to keep from choking coaxing one more lightened load to fill the stuffed cavity. Reluctantly, a small plop sounded throughout the small space, guiding each partner to lay on a comfortable cushion propped up on either side, tongue tenderly lapping against the scruffy strands to cleanse it from the mess made, startled suddenly once two sets of arms encircled his narrowed waist.

“I guess you’re going to leave now that you’ve had your fill?” Stephen dared to ask, downcast eyes memorizing every curve in case he decided to abandon them right then and there. 

“Why would I want to do such a thing? You’re mine.” the front man declared, suction applied adjacently to the mark left earlier by the other, dilated pupils filled with nothing but adoration widening at the metal making contact with his overheated skin, “Shit, I had no idea you were engaged.” 

“Shh, there’s no need to panic,” the blond reassured, locked in a loving embrace that seemed to last forever, “We’ve actually been pining after you for a while, and you come to our door expecting to be rejected?” 

“How can you be so sweet everyone else except yourself?” 

“I’m not that special…”

“Steve,” Billy started off in a gentle manner, fear still managing to cause a flinch as the man stationed at his right rose, hazel hued eyes brimming with tears as each move was calculated, too upset to admire the sight bent over, an unidentified object returned in a lined square of yellow, “If you aren’t then why would I write these notes every single day?” 

“And if it weren’t for you, Lucky wouldn’t have a home,” the singer added after getting over the initial shock of suspicions being accurate over the author’s true identity, “You saved him.” 

Aching at the truth behind those words, a silent sob bubbled up before there was time to attempt holding it painfully inside, convinced that the moment had been ruined due to such sensitivity shown despite a passionate session in which every emotion had been completely controlled; perhaps it was the fact that it was all new to him, having a permanent source of love where in so many instances it did not have a chance to grow, but now there were people who genuinely cared enough to allow tears to fall, each of the bearded men taking turns to kiss away the droplets to prevent twinning tracks from staining, mouth opening to apologize despite a slight smooch stopping it.

“Don’t you dare say that you’re sorry. We love you, Stephen, and that’s final.” his fiancé confirmed, a leg overlapping the rest of the appendages tangled together, sexual desire dying away in those deep blue eyes, a different kind of need dancing in its place.

“What would I do without you?”

“I don’t want to think about that, but I know one thing for certain is that we’re here to stay.”

“Whether you like it or not.” Rob interjected, lightening the mood as temples touched together. 

Life had been one of the hardest things for the drummer, as much as he hated to admit how for so long it could not be recognized if he were back on top again due to such personal attacks, yet here he was in a rented room pressed into by those that cared. Even though it was an ongoing struggle, it finally felt like for the first in a long time he had won, for such a declaration of not changing their minds over remaining with him helped to have a newfound perspective on the direction the future was going despite doubts that could not easily be shaken; akin to everything else addressed, those demons were going to be faced as a united unit, confidence confirmed with the prospect of wedding a best friend and learning how to make a three membered family work out despite how unorthodox it seemed. As long as there was an equal amount of love shared between each with enough left over for the feline then that was all that really mattered, for a sense of belonging had finally been found, refusing to relinquish what had taken such a long time to reach.


End file.
